


Moving to Starling City

by 100procentJana



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, No island, Romance, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100procentJana/pseuds/100procentJana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Oliver and Felicity. How they become friends and eventually more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving to Starling City

Felicity wasn’t happy when her mother had told her that they were moving to Starling City. They had lived for 12 years in Central City after her dad left her and Donna in Vegas. Her mom was a waitress in a restaurant but she got an offer to work in a hotel in Starling. Which she happily took, because she would earn two times of what she earned in the restaurant.   
Since Felicity is only 16, she had to come with her mother to Starling and had to leave her friends in Central City.  

So, now she is standing here, in an apartment filled with boxes. Her mom was busy making the beds, because it was already 8 PM.   
“Your bed is ready sweetie, you should go get some sleep because tomorrow is the big day!” Donna said way to excited. Felicity has her first day of school tomorrow. She isn’t as excited as her mother. She knows nobody at her new school and she isn’t exactly good at making friends. Most of the people of her previous school thought she was some kind of weirdo. The only friends she had were from her science class. Because they had the same interests. Those are the friends she is going to miss the worst.

 

*******

“Felicity!” she opened her eyes at the sound of her name. Donna was standing beside her bed, trying to wake her daughter. “What time is it?” Felicity asked with a sleepy voice. “Almost 8 AM.”, Donna turned around and walked out of the room. Felicity had to be at school at 9. She quickly walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she stepped out of the shower, she could smell breakfast. The smell surprised her, because her mother hardly cooked. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that her mom had made pancakes. She remembered when her dad used to make pancakes when Felicity was sad. His pancakes were the best pancakes of the world. After he left, her mother had searched for ages to find the recipe. When she had finally found it, she made pancakes every week to make her daughter happy. After a couple of months it had stopped though. Donna started working again, so she hadn’t much time to spend with Felicity.   
After breakfast, Felicity went back to the bathroom to get ready. She was about to leave when she noticed that she forgot something. “Mom! Oh my god! I can’t believe I almost left for school without my backpack!” She rushed over to the boxes and started unloading them. “Mom, in which one is my backpack?” She started panicking, she didn’t want to be late at her first day of school. “Calm down, sweetie”, Donna came to help. “No need to be nervous, you’re going to be fine.” She pulled the backpack out of one of the boxes en gave it to Felicity.  
“Thanks mom! I got to go now, love you!” Felicity rushed to the door. “Have fun, baby!” Donna said, but wasn’t sure Felicity had heard it.

 

******

Felicity went to school by bike. Of course, because she was too young to drive a car. And also because of the fact that she and her mother didn’t have a car. Her mother sold it, so she could effort their new apartment. But she is going to buy a new car with the money of her job in the hotel. It just costs some time to earn it.  
So, when Felicity arrives at school, she parks her bike in the bicycle storage. She locked her bike and turned around. That’s when she saw a blond girl staring at her. “Is something wrong?” Felicity asks nervous when the girl doesn’t stop staring. “Your bike is standing on my spot”, the girl suddenly says. “Ow, I am so sorry! I didn’t know everyone had his own spot!” Felicity quickly turned to her bike to unlock it. “We don’t, not officially. But, it’s okay, I’ll put my bike somewhere else! You’re that new girl right?” The blond girl asks. “Yes, that must be me.” Felicity give the girl a smile. “I am Felicity by the way! I am so overwhelmed with everything that I just forgot to say my name. I usually don’t forget things. Although, this morning, I almost left without my backpack! That’s so stupid. I mean, who leaves for school and forgets his backpack?” Felicity started rambling. That’s what she does when she is nervous. The other girl just smiles. “You’re funny, I’m Sara.” The blond girl – Sara obviously – says. “Nice to meet you Sara. Hey, do you know where the principal’s office is? I had to pay him a visit to get my schedule.” Felicity asks. “Yeah sure, follow me!” Felicity follows Sara to the principal’s office. She is really glad that she met Sara. She thinks they can become good friends.

 

******

The hallway was empty when Felicity came out of the principal’s office. She had been in there for 20 minutes. Everyone was already in their classes. The principal said that she didn’t had to go to her first class, so she started looking for her locker. It had number 415. It took her a while before she finally found it.  She looked at her schedule to see which books she needed for today. She left the rest in her locker.   
Felicity had to be at maths in 15 minutes. On her way to her classroom, she saw a vending machine with soda and bought a drink. She was already waiting in front of the door when the bell rang. The door was locked, because the classroom wasn’t used the hour ago. After a few seconds she saw a teacher coming in her direction.   
“Well, you must be the new girl because I have not seen you here before.” The teacher said when he unlocked the door. “Yes that’s right. I am Felicity Smoak.” She said while following the teacher in the classroom. “Good to meet you Felicity. I’m Mr. McRoberts. Take a seat, you can sit wherever you want.”   
Felicity sat down in the back of the classroom, next to the window. After a minute or two, most pupils were in class. Everyone had looked at her to see what the new student looks like, but nobody came to sit next to her.

The teacher had been teaching for 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. “Come in”, was the only thing Mr. McRoberts said while watching who was interrupting his lesson. The door opened and a boy walked into the class. “I’m sorry I’m late, Mr. Roberts!” The boy said while closing the door. “It’s McRoberts. And don’t be late next time or their will be consequences, Mr. Queen. Now sit down.” So that was Oliver Queen. Felicity had read about him in those gossip magazines. He was even more handsome than he was on the pictures. She saw him looking around the class until his eyes fell on her. Or at least the chair next to her. He quickly made his way to the back of the class and sat down next to her. He just whispered a ‘Hi’ and Felicity gave him a small smile. They didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the class. What would they say? They don’t even know each other. And why would a playboy like Oliver Queen be talking to a weirdo like Felicity? He only talks to pretty woman and she is definitely not pretty. “Felicity?” Hearing her name shot her out of her thoughts. Oliver was looking at her. He had probably said something and she didn’t heard because she was daydreaming about him. “Sorry, what?” Oliver just smiled and repeated what he had said before. “We have to make a group work and Mr. McRoberts made us a pair. So I asked you if you wanted to come over to my house to work on it?” Felicity was a little shocked. Was he really inviting her to come over to his house? “You mean that castle you’re living in? I don’t know… Don’t get me wrong, I really want to have good grades on this group work, but can’t we just go to the library after school or something?” She started to take her things together because the bell was about to ring. “I definitely live not in a castle. But if you feel uncomfortable about it, we can meet up at the library like you said.” He gave her a small smile. “That sounds good. How about tomorrow after school?”, “Tomorrow it is.” Felicity was about to go when Oliver stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see what he wanted to know. “Uhm… I mean, you never told me your name…” Oliver stuttered. “Oh, I’m sorry, my name is Felicity. Smoak.” She smiled at him. “Well, see you tomorrow then, Felicity. I’m Oliver Queen, but I think you figured that already.” Felicity just nodded and left the classroom.   
She really had to find Sara. She wanted to know everything about Oliver Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter on 'Moving to Starling City': Felicity and Oliver working on their group work in the library + getting to know each other a little better.


End file.
